1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal having an antenna module.
2. Background of the Invention
A mobile/portable terminal is an electronic device which may be used while on the move and may be divided into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mounted terminal according to whether the user may carry the mobile phone directly.
Mobile terminals have various functions according to the development of technologies. For example, mobile terminals are implemented in the form of multimedia players having complex functions such as capturing an image or video, playing music or video files, playing games, and receiving broadcasts. Further, in order to support and enhance the functions of mobile terminals, improvement of structural parts and/or software parts of mobile terminals may be considered.
In recent years, with the provision of broadband services, there is a need for the mobile terminal to operate in a higher frequency band. In this regard, 5G (5G) communication services are being standardized recently, and the 5G antenna structures are newly designed and improved.
During an antenna operation, a great amount of heat is generated in an integrated circuit (IC). Thus, when an antenna structure is designed, a heat dissipation structure of the IC is a very important factor to be considered in terms of reliability of mobile terminals, as well as antennas.
Referring to FIG. 1, in the conventional 4G antenna structure for existing 4th-generation wireless communication services, an IC 12 is disposed apart from an antenna 11 by a predetermined distance or greater. Here, in order to upwardly dissipate heat from the IC 12, a heat dissipation sheet 13 is arranged to cover the IC 12. In this structure, the heat dissipation sheet 13 does not cover the antenna 11, radiation of the antenna 11 is not affected.
However, as illustrated in FIG. 2, in a 5G antenna structure, an IC 22 and an antenna 21 are arranged to be adjacent to each other (approximately 5 mm to 10 mm) to reduce path loss. Therefore, if a heat dissipation sheet 23 is disposed to cover the IC 22, the antenna 21 is also covered to cause a problem in which radiation of the antenna 21 is blocked.